Luciano Leo
ルシアーノ・レオ |image= Leo Brazil (DT).png |nationality=Brazilian |birthday=August 3 |height= 175 cm (BWY) |Weight = 61 kg (BWY) |Blood type = B |occupation= |position=Midfielder; Forward |other_names= |relationships=Carlos Santana (lifetime friend) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Brazil |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Kashima Antlers |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Brazil national team |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Brazil Youth |past_level_3=Club |past_team_3=CR Flamengo; Bara FC }} (ルシアーノ・レオ, rushiāno reo), commonly known as Leo (レオ), is a Brazilian midfielder and a great combi player with Carlos Santana and Pepe. Description first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' (1994) ch.8 "Santana starts!". He is Carlos Santana's childhood friend. The two used to play together in CR Flamengo and form a brilliant combi. Leo is the one who understand Santana the best. Leo is currently playing for Kashima Antlers, a J-League team. He's the counterpart to real-life player Leonardo Araújo. Biography Prior to the Battle of World Youth arc Leo first met Santana when both were playing for the U-15 team of Bara FC. Leo wondered how Santana got a good ball control, and asked the latter about that. Santana replied that one must be friend with the ball. Ever since, the two practiced and played soccer together. Some times later, after Santana was adopted by Barsole Bara, Leo found out about Santana's life in the Bara's house - the life of a machine without a heart. Therefore, he tried to help Santana escape twice. However, since Bara have power in his town, Santana had refused, forsaking their friendship in order to protect Leo, his friends and their families from Bara's clan. Battle of World Youth arc Soccer Cyborg Santana's Chapter Leo is now part of CR Flamengo, along with Santana, who retrieved his freedom 1 year ago. The match that will decide the champion of the Brazil National Championship is between CR Flamengo and Sao Paulo FC. During the second half of the match, since the players of Flamengo refuse to pass to Santana, resulting in Sao Paulo widening the difference to 2 goals, Flamengo's coach decides to put Leo in. As soon as he enters, the other players tell him not to pass to Santana. As he inwardly comment that this isn't the true spirit of pros, he ignores that, and sends the ball to Santana immediately after he got it. Santana scores after that. Leo later does a successful passcut and then gives the ball to Santana again. As Santana defeats Tsubasa Ozora in their following clash, Leo tells Tsubasa that he can't win against Santana whose only friend is the ball. Meanwhile, Santana scores the tying goal. Later, Sao Paulo is awarded a free kick. During this, Leo manages to foresee Sao Paulo's trick play, but can't jump high enough to block Tsubasa's Flying Drive Shoot. Nevertheless, the shot is stopped by Santana. When Tsubasa blocks Santana's Rolling Overhead with his face and then tells the later why soccer is enjoyable, Leo thinks that Tsubasa may be the one who will melt Santana's frozen heart. Sao Paulo soon scores the victorious goal. Leo then tells Santana that the emotionless soccer of Carlos Bara won't be able to win against Tsubasa, and he has to retrieve Carlos Santana's soccer, playing with the love for soccer, excitement and trust, which is what Tsubasa just did in the match. Leo ensures Santana that he's also his close friend, not just the ball, and everyone who loves soccer in Brazil is part of Santana's family. Realizing that, Santana's once frozen heart is indeed melted. Preparations for the World Youth Leo, along with Santana, is part of the Brazilian Youth team, training under Roberto Hongo, Tsubasa's mentor. At some point after the end of first round of the Asian preliminaries, in Brazil, Brazil Youth crush Uruguay Youth 10-0 in a test match. World Youth tournament Brazil easily win all three matches in the group stage of the World Youth. In the quarterfinals, they faced Uruguay, who they had beaten 10-0 earlier, again. Despite Uruguay's improvements, Brazil still win with a great difference, 6-0. They then proceed to beat Germany 5-0 in the semifinals, advancing to the finals with 30 goals scored, no goals taken, and the ace Santana achieving a hat-trick in every match. The final match is against Japan. After 20 minutes, Santana and Leo decides that they'll go for real. They use their Vertical Combi Play, and with his Fake Santana Turn, Leo manages to lure Japan's defender and then sets up a perfect goal chance for Santana. Tsubasa comes back to blocks Santana's shot, however. The first half ends 0-0. At the 14th minute of the second half, Santana, Leo and Pepe performs a combi play. This play gives Santana a chance to shoot, and he manages to scores with 2 successive shots. Later, Leo sets up another chance for Santana with a backpass, who unleashes the Tornado Arrow Sky Wing Shoot, the ultimate shot. The shot is stopped by Genzo Wakabayashi however, and Japan scores the tying goal from the following counter attack. Japan reverse the score at the 88th minute. Even though Brazil's secret weapon, Natureza, scores the tying goal during loss time, Tsubasa eventually scores the V Goal for Japan, and Brazil loses 2-3. Road to 2002 arc Leo and Pepe go to Japan and join the Kashima Antlers in the J-League. During Antlers' match against Vissel Kobe in the J-League, the opponent Vissel scores first thanks to Kazuki Sorimachi and Kazuyoshi Miura. However, Antlers reverse the situation, with the 3 goals of Pepe, Leo and Atsushi Yanagisawa. Despite Vissel's effort to catch up, Antlers still manages to win with a score of 4-2. Rising Sun arc Leo is part of Olympic Brazil. The team has a strengthening match against Belgium, and they swiftly crush the opponent, with Santana and Natureza achieving a hat-trick each. To be added as series progresses Techniques Gallery |-|J= Flamengo_ep38_(J)_1.png|Santana & Leo Leo ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Leo Luciano Leo (PSX).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow CR Flonoria (PSX) 1.jpg|Sao Pas beats Flonoria CR Flonoria (PSX) 2.jpg|Santana & Leo |-|2001= Leo01.jpg Leo02.jpg|Playing for Brazil Leo03.jpg|CR Flamengo Leo05.jpg|CR Flamengo Santana vs tsubasa.jpg Santana01.jpg Santana02.jpg |-|Art= Santana Leo (DT).png|Santana & Leo Sao Paulo FC (DT) 3.png|CR Flamengo Leo Brazil (DT) 1.png|Brazil Youth Leo.png|GnK Brazil U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Brazil Jr. (GMO) |-|Manga= Swift Interception ch8 (BWY) 1.jpg|Swift Interception World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg Captain-tsubasa-road-to-2002-445506.jpg|Kashima Antlers |-|Game= Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Brazil Category:Players of Brazilian league Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc